Rhys Griffiths
Rhys Griffiths is the brother of Margot Bishop, and former head of the Griffiths family that operated the Kensington Firm. History Coming to Town Rhys came to town personally to collect the bracelet. He then admitted to Margot he was there because their mother had sent him. She wanted them to make peace, but Margot refused to rejoin the Kensington Firm. Rhys went with Ben to get the bracelet from Mickey Shive. They posed as cops and pulled him over. Rhys then tazed him. However, when they found he'd already handed the bracelet off to his boss, Emeric Shive, Rhys put him in the backseat of the cop car and killed him. Felicity also told Margot that Rhys was planning to use the bracelet to expand into India, Africa, and the Middle East. The team then tracked down Emeric and with Alice's help, go the bracelet. Rhys then announced his plan to expand into Los Angeles as well, because he'd decided he liked it there. Once he found out about Alice Vaughan from Felicity, he killed Felicity.The Benefactor, 1x06 Weatherby Hotel Rhys planned a new con. He targeted Teddy Seavers, a vineyard heir who was known for gambling and being irresponsible. With Margot's help, he planned a con involving an underground poker game to take Teddy's money. She set up the game with a special table and earpieces so she could monitor and manipulate the game. Rhys, who was drinking, screwed up when the time came to end the game and instead forced it to continue. He also shorted out the camera, meaning she couldn't monitor the game anymore. She sent him off to sober up and went back to the game to try to fix the damage he'd done. When Margot discovered he hadn't been drinking at all, she confronted him and he revealed that the con was actually getting Teddy out of the way so he could take Teddy's breakfast meeting to buy into the Weatherby Hotels.The Ringer, 1x07 Tracking Alice After learning Alice's name from Felicity, he began to follow her and took pictures of her after she met with Ben.The Ringer, 1x07 He later learned that Alice was planning to take the family down and confronted her at her apartment.The Happy Couple, 1x09 He threatened to kill Alice, depending on whether or not Ben cooperated, knowing Ben was watching from Sybil's hotel room via video chat. After that, he had her get ready and took her out. When they sat down in a park, Alice revealed her own gun and got Rhys to leave her.The Wedding, 1x10 Leah Wells Rhys went to Ben with a plan to get a package, really Leah Wells, a famed counterfeiter. They made a plan to get her on their terms, but found that Margot swiped Leah out from under them with a better deal. Rhys, in turn, said that by stealing from him, she was stealing from their mother and he was going to tell on her.The Package, 1x08 Duncan/Foster Wedding When Sybil Griffiths came to town, she told Ben and Rhys they needed to secure invitations to the wedding of Stephanie Duncan and Morgan Foster. She said once they'd done that, she'd tell them what the job itself was. Despite Rhys initially accidentally convincing them to call off their wedding, he and Ben eventually got them to reconcile and call the wedding back on, in the process getting themselves invited.The Happy Couple, 1x09 Once it was all set up, Sybil and her team started the con, taking the money out of Virginia Foster's vault and replacing it without counterfeit money. The idea was to wait for Virginia to start spending it. It would be flagged as counterfeit and her business associates would stop working with her, leaving an opening for the Kensington Firm to step in. However, the information was fed to the FBI and Sybil was arrested before she could take out of the last of the money. Meanwhile, Rhys and Alice revealed to Ben that they had purchased tickets to somewhere with no extradition treaty, so that she and Ben could escape the country and be together. When Ben learned Alice had been arrested, he decided to stay behind for her.The Wedding, 1x10 Ben's New Deal Unaware that Ben had made a deal with the FBI to get out of prison, Rhys had Ben stabbed in prison and intercepted the ambulance to break him out. Once he was out, Rhys told Ben that in exchange for having him stabbed, they needed to retrieve a briefcase for Carl Mangels, which was being held by his estranged wife, Galinda Mangels in a safe. Ben posed as a massage therapist and Rhys disabled the cameras to gain access to the house. Once inside, Ben knocked Galinda out with chloroform and then broke into the safe. Unable to resist the temptation, Rhys took the case and opened it to find out what was inside. He was disgusted to see it contained a viable sperm sample from Carl, which Galinda was holding to guarantee 18 years of child support from Carl. Galinda then woke up and held a gun on Rhys and Ben to get them to hand over the sample. Ben tossed it toward her and she was horrified when the vial broke on the ground. She fired her gun at them, but then slipped on the sample and fell, knocking herself out. Alice and Justine then came in. The break-in had given the FBI probable cause and she told Ben that if they got enough evidence to put the Mangels away, the deal was back on. Rhys immediately told her he was the mastermind behind the job and asked for the deal to extend to him as well.The New Deal, 2x01 Dinner Party and Helping Rhys Tommy and Ben planned a dinner party with Alice and Rhys. At the dinner, Tommy became fascinated with Rhys's criminal history. Later, Tommy came to Rhys because he wanted Rhys's help to steal the money from the account.The Hammer, 2x02 Tommy asked Rhys to help him get an entirely new identity so he could escape. Rhys did, but stole the money instead of giving it to Tommy.The Dining Hall, 2x03 Contraband Bust Rhys and Ben's first official assignment was to infiltrate the restaurant Vinzu, a front for high-end contraband. Justine wanted them to go in pretending to be exterminators, but instead, Rhys and Ben set up so make the chef Kenji Yoshida believe that Ben was food critic William Sayles to get him special treatment at the restaurant including eating with Kenji himself. During their meal, Kenji invited Ben to dine with him again. During their dinner, Kenji admitted to Ben that his restaurant was being used by his investors as a front for their other interests. While Rhys and Justine watched from their table with the cameras Rhys had placed around the restaurant, Kenji took Ben into the kitchen and showed him that a fish was filled with diamonds. Ben went to Justine and told her that they could get someone higher in the con than Kenji if they gave him more time. Justine got the FBI to give him 24 more hours, but when he went to Vinzu the next day, he found that Kenji had taken his advice and gone back home.The Hammer, 2x02 Despite losing Kenji, Rhys and Ben convinced Justine they could still do the bust, just getting someone higher up than Kenji had been in the chain by opening a new restaurant and enticing the diamond broker to continue to use them as a front. They used the cameras they had planted to see the woman who came to retrieve the diamonds from the kitchen at Vinzu. Justine noticed that the woman was carrying a diplomatic pouch, meaning she worked for a diplomat. They got a license plate on the car she was driving and Ben had Alice run the plate to find that it belonged to the staff of Kohana Takashi, the Japanese diplomat. The FBI decided they didn't want to pursue her because of the appearance of them investigating a diplomat. Rhys and Ben proposed that they continue working the case and then leak enough information to the press to force an arrest. They found an in with Kohana's son, Jesse, who was into high-status items and parties. They decided to throw an exclusive dinner party and invite everyone but Kohana in order to get Jesse to want an invite. He came to them insisting they be invited. At the party, Ben cooked while Rhys charmed Kohana. At the end of the night, Ben served her fugu, to give her a hint of what they were offering. Since she was drunk, Jesse came to her and told her it was time to return to the consulate. Justine followed to offer her a ride back to see if she could get any information out of her. Once they were gone, Ben and Rhys were shocked to have Jesse tell them he was actually the diamond broker and threaten them with his assassin, Yumi. He asked them what they'd done with Kenji. They offered him $3 million dollars to spare them and he sent Ben to get it from Rhys's trunk. As collateral, he sliced Rhys's arm with the same knife used to prepare the fugu, meaning it potentially had toxins on it that could kill Rhys. Ben went to get the money, but got in a standoff with Alice, who was trying to get the money to give to the Southland Cartel to save Tommy's life.The Dining Hall, 2x03 While Ben went to get the money, Rhys started to show signs of the toxin killing him. He told Jesse and Yumi that he had a deal for them. Yumi injected him with epinephrine and then he set up a partnership for him and Ben with the two of them. They used the $3 million Ben got from Margot as a buy-in. Then they went to Justine with their plan. She told them to figure out which of the two was really in control, so they could take the operation down. They went to the restaurant to sign for the fish shipment and opened it up to find out the diamonds had been taken. Ben confronted Margot about taking them and she said their debt was paid back in full with interest. When they went to Justine about the missing diamonds, they claimed not to know who took them and Justine suggested either Jesse or Yumi took them to cut the other one out. They hatched a plan to drive a wedge between the two by having Justine talk to Jesse about what happened as she drove his mother home the night of the party. Ben took compromising pictures from afar. Rhys then showed the pictures to Yumi and Ben took photos of that to show to Jesse to make each of them believe the other was cheating on them and planning to cut them out of the plan. Then Ben sided with Jesse and Rhys with Yumi and they went to the fish, where they made each believe the other had taken the diamonds. When they got each of them to claim credit for starting the con, Justine and the FBI came in and arrested them. They were later extradited back to Japan. Justine said the only thing they didn't know was who stole the diamonds. She promised that when she found out, she'd go after that person with everything she has.The Family Way, 2x04 Chloe Jackson After Rhys was out all night and Ben found video of him robbing a liquor store with a woman, Rhys confessed that it was Chloe Jackson and she was back in town. He found her irresistible. Wanting to get Rhys out of it, Ben went to Justine and suggested they take down Chloe as their next case. He wanted a few months shaved off his deal in exchange for bringing her a case. Justine agreed to take the case and they sent Rhys to her to clone Chloe's cell phone to figure out what she was planning to steal while she was in town. They learned she'd hired three people to work with, so Justine arranged to have them all arrested, forcing her to hire new people. Rhys then suggested himself, Ben, and Justine. He didn't tell them that Chloe would expect to have sex with both of them before working together. They managed to use a phone call to get themselves out early and after kissing Justine, Chloe decided to work with them anyway. They went to a car museum, where they planned to steal a car. Chloe had a buyer willing to pay $4 million for it once they got it out of the museum. Chloe and Rhys posed as security guards. Rhys pulled the fire alarm and led the crowd out while Chloe disabled the security measures. Once everyone was out, Ben and Justine drove the car out of the building. Once they were out, the heard the police approaching and had to make a quick escape, leaving the car behind. Ben realized Chloe had set them up so that they'd take the fall and she'd be able to steal the car from the police impound and keep all the money for herself. At the impound, Rhys confronted Chloe. She tried to make a deal with him to become partners, but when Ben and Justine arrived, they found Chloe bound and gagged in the front seat of the car, where Rhys had put her. Because of this, Ben knew that Rhys had officially chosen to be a good guy.The Bad Girl, 2x05 FBI Security Breech The FBI headquarters in LA was broken into and information about the CIs, including Ben and Rhys, was stolen, meaning their identities could be compromised, putting them both in danger. They looked into the break-in and traced it to the Blackwell Corporation. They got fake identities from Alice and infiltrated the facility. While Ben distracted the CEO, Rhys and Justine got access to a room that they believed held the files that had been stolen. Instead, they found Troy. He told them he had an eidetic memory and Blackwell sent him in when they wanted to get information without leaving an electronic fingerprint. They slipped him out of the building with him and used his information to take down Blackwell, whom the FBI had been investigating. Then Justine went to arrest Troy. She relented when he said he could help her find her missing husband.The Hard Drive, 2x06 Tracking Justine's Husband When Rhys cleared that Justine's husband, Eddie, had worked undercover to take down an arms dealer and hadn't come back when the operation ended, he gave her the information he had about the arms dealer, including that he'd received some cigars from them. Justine recognized the cigars as the kind her husband smoked and knew that meant he was still with the arms dealer. They tracked the cigars to the shop where he'd purchased them and used that to find Eddie. Justine confronted him and he promised to tell her everything if she just left because it wasn't safe. She had him come back to Ben and Rhys's place, where they talked, upsetting Rhys.The Birthday Party, 2x07 Taking Down Argosy Justine developed a plan to take down Argosy using Troy's intel. To draw the leader, Billy McLeland, out, they planned to offer first-rate weaponry from the FBI, something he couldn't get prior to that. Ben posed as a DOD official and used Rhys's contact to get a meeting. Ryan Gilbert met with him, but said he wasn't able to make such a large deal without his boss's authorization, so Ben set up a meeting with the boss. Justine told Eddie about her plan and he pulled a gun on them, saying now he'd have to do to them what he did to McLeland. He'd killed McLeland and became the new leader of Argosy. Eddie had Justine, Rhys, and Troy held hostage while Eddie met with Ben. Rhys was able to get the upper hand and shoot their captors while the FBI agents Ben brought jumped out. Justine came down and arrested Eddie personally and told him they were getting divorced. She then told Troy he was free to go, but offered to put in a good word if he wanted to use his brain to work for the FBI. Troy asked to stay with Rhys, but Rhys told him to call Justine because bad things happen to people around him.The Knock-Off, 2x08 Helping AVI When Rhys learned that Felicity was still alive, he went to try to kill her for real. However, she escaped, but his attempt to kill her tipped her off that Margot was suspicious of her. Rhys went to AVI to offer his help to figure out what had happened to Felicity after he shot her. He told them he'd called The Cleaner to take care of the body. They had to use Raymond Taggart to set up a job for The Cleaner to draw him out. Rhys posed as a corpse and The Cleaner came in to start cleaning. However, Alice revealed herself and they started asking him questions. He eventually admitted that by the time he came to the hotel that night, the body was already gone, so he just left.The Cleaner, 2x09 Kidnapping When Rhys learned that Tessa had been kidnapped, he met with Margot and Ben and they made a plan to get her back, but they ended up kidnapped themselves after learning that Tessa was working with Felicity all along. She planned to make it look like he and Margot shot each other and Ben was caught in the crossfire. When she learned Mockingbird had taken over The Firm, she took a call to negotiate a deal with him. Then she went to shoot Rhys first, but found her gun empty. Tessa had betrayed her. Margot then tased her and when Ben warned them that the FBI was on their way, Margot and Tessa escaped while Rhys and Ben waited to be "rescued" by the FBI. After they were gone, Felicity woke up and shot Rhys in the arm. It was minor, so he told Ben to go after Felicity, who quickly ran into the FBI and was arrested. After Tommy disappeared, Alice and Ben tracked his movement and found that he had filled the power void left behind by all their busts. The only other person who knew about all their jobs was Rhys, meaning he was Mockingbird. Rhys met with Tommy and told him all of LA was now theirs and told Tommy he needed to convince the FBI that he really was Mockingbird. Ben told Rhys over the phone that he was coming after him for what he'd done. Rhys said he'd done it to give himself and Ben something for after their deal was done. Ben was angry and told Rhys he was going to come after him.The Mockingbird, 2x10 Relationships Romantic Felicity He had a sexual relationship with Felicity, which ended when he shot her and believed he'd killed her.The Benefactor, 1x06 He was shocked when he later learned that Felicity was alive.The Knock-Off, 2x08 Jamison He heavily implied that he had a prior sexual history with Jamison.The New Deal, 2x01 Chloe Jackson While working on a case, he had a three-way with Chloe Jackson and Raoul.The Bad Girl, 2x05 Familial When his father died, he was named the head of the Kensington Firm over his sister, Margot.The Benefactor, 1x06 Friendships He and Ben were good friends when Ben worked for the Kensington Firm. When Rhys came to Los Angeles to expand their territory, he tried to pick up where they left off with Ben. After Rhys betrayed Ben and set up a new operation as Mockingbird, Ben said they were done and he was coming after Rhys personally.The Mockingbird, 2x10 Career Rhys was said to be the head of the Griffith family, and appeared to be a high ranking member of the Kensington firm. While it initially appeared that Rhys was the head of the Kensington firm, Sybil appeared to be its true leader. Notes and Trivia *Rhys is the first sibling of any main character to be introduced. *He claims Ringo Starr owes him a favor, although this statement probably was sarcastic.The Package, 1x08 *He's enemies with the Longwell Gang and Braxon Boys.The Family Way, 2x04 *One of his shell companies is West Umberland, Inc.The Family Way, 2x04 *He has an IQ of 140.The Family Way, 2x04 *He speaks English, Punjabi, Italian, Arabic, and German.The Family Way, 2x04 *He's a mac user.The Cleaner, 2x09 Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Con Artists